reznikfandomcom-20200215-history
Designer Isle
Co je Designer Island ? Designer Island úplně stejně jako Programmer Isle vlastně není samostatná mapa nebo instance, ale jen zóna, část mnohem většího komplexu designerských / programátorských pokusů a testů a to mapy development (MapID 451), celým jménem podle AreaTable.dbc Development Land. Vždy tomu ale nebylo tak, z počátku tyto ostrovy byly v Eastern Kingdoms na stejných souřadnicích, pozdějí v betě 0.11.0.3925 byla vytvořena ona mapa 451. Píšu o nich ale samostatně, protože většina lidí je má zažité jako samostatné zóny (což dříve byly) a moc se jim nedivím, dostat se k celé mapě Development Land je prakticky neožné, natož vědět, že vlastně vůbec něco takového existuje :-) Tento ostrov společně s Programmer Isle jsou první výtvory v pozdějším Development Land, vznik těchto ostrovů je někdy před patchem 0.5.3. Designer Island slouží designerům zkoušet různé kreace map, spawn objektů, tileset, ground effect a podobně, na opačné straně Development Land je zase Programmer Isle, který slouží k testování práce programátorům NPC, questů a podobně. Asi je jasné, že brzy tyto ostrovy jsou moc malé a tak jsou přesunuty z Eastern Kingdoms na vlastní mapu kde začíná vyrůstat zbytek Development Land, stále roste a mění se až dodnes, ale jeho soubory si Blizzard pečlivě chrání. Logicky i na Designerském Ostrově najdeme během let změny. Tento ostrov je převážně kombinace pár nakopírovaných ADT z Elwynnu + Westfallu a malá část Duskwoodu. Designer Island dříve existoval na Wowheadu jako /zone=151. Designer Island stejně jako celý Development Land využívá stejný loading screen, který je concept artem pro Deadmines. UPDATE 5.11.2017 - Nová expanze Battle for Azeroth obsahuje dungeon Shrine of the Storms, který až nápadně připomíná model Dragonisles_D.wmo, myslím si, že se zde někdo nechal inspirovat a v expanzi, která se odehrává převážně na různých ostrovech si někdo vzpoměl na Dragon Isle. Co obsahuje Designer Island ? První věc, kterou každý návštěvník Designer Islandu o kamžitě zaregistruje a upne na ní všechnu pozornost je bezesporu Dragonisles_D.WMO. Tento nedokončený model je obrovská ulita do niž je možno vlézt a na které stojí prostorný chrám, je hodně podobná Master's Glaive v Darkshore, jen je daleko větší. Dalo by se tedy spekulovat, že by to mohlo nebo mělo mít něco se starými bohy. Tento model vlastně vytváří zajímavé, ale neobjasněné lore. Tento model tu ale není od začátku, nýbrž prvně se tu objeví až v beta 0.7.0.3694 společně s jednou jeskyní a jsou natočené jinak než po zbytek další jejich existence a sice hned v další betě 0.8.0.3734 už budou v jejich konečném postavení. Když se zde poprve objevil Dragonisles_D.WMO měl o trošku jinou vezi než ten pozdější z 0.8.0.3734, byl to sice jen rozdil v texturách, ale i to je rozdíl, o kterém vím zatím asi jen já. Postupně se zde objeví i roh, který je na skále u Maraudonu v Desolaci. Přibližně pak v prostředku mapy jsou navíc tři typické WMO z Elwynnu, pevnost, věž a hostinec. Říká se také, že to mohlo mít něco do činění s Nazjatarem, ačkoli Nazjatar má být postaven pod vodou, a ne na ostrově. Nicméně Warcraft RPG knížka Shadows & Light toto může podpořit jednu ze svých povídek, která je o skupině dobrodruhů, co měly plány na vybudování zařízení pro zvýšení Nazjataru nad povrch oceánu. Podívejme se na fakta, tento model se prakticky jmenuje Dragon Isles, je uložený ve složce ld_dragonisles, "ld" zde znamená Lordaeron, takže tento model (společně s ostatníma ve složce) měl být asi někde v severní části Eastern Kingdoms, pravděpodobně na skupině ostrovů zvaných Dragon Isles. Tyto ostrovy mají svoje malé lore, Blizzard vydal artwork právě Dragon Isles (je možné ho vidět například když si pustíte credits), jde o skupinu ostrovů s naprosto totožnou ulitou, na které stojí chrám. V souborech ld_dragonisles dále existují tři modely nedokončených jeskyní, tyto jeskyně se nepodobají ničemu co můžeme ve světě WoW najít, jsou postavené hned vedle ulity. Nalezneme zde spoustu testovacích tilesetů, různé texy psané po zemi a další různorodé objecty. Na mapě Eastern Kingdoms z klienta přelomu roku 2002 až 2003 existuje v Lordaeronu zóna Dragon Isles a tento velký WMO model s největší pravděpodobností patřil právě tam. Tajemný Dračí ostrov ve tvaru dračí hlavy byl také k vidění v jedné mapě multiplayeru ve Warcraft II. Development Land minimapa vytáhnutá z 3.3.5a klienta obsahuje také něco jako dračí hlavu, dočkáme se snad Dragon Isle v budoucnu ? //EDIT (26.8.2018): Po zajímavé podobnsti s dungeonem Shrine of the Storms, který přišel v expanzi Battle for Azeroth, přišla další zajímavá informace k tématu a to z rozhovoru z bývalým zaměstnanecem Blizzardu a vývojářem původního WoW John Staats, Tato obří ulita a celá struktura na ní, byla první dungeon model vůbec, ale byla moc malá pro vytvoření velikosti interioru, odpovídajícícho velikosti dungeonů, jaké byly zamýšleny. Tato ulita měla být až na konci Dragon Isles a jméno by se neslo pravděpodobně v duchu Old God Temple, pracovní název byl Old God Building Concept. Změny na Designer Islandu *WoW Alpha před 0.5.3 vytvořen. * WoW Beta 0.7.0.3694 poprve s modely pro Dragon Isles. *WoW Beta 0.8.0.3734 objeví se zde zbytek modelů a jsou v konečném umístění. *WoW Beta 0.11.0.3925 přesunut na vlastní mapu development (MapID 451). *1.0.0 Existuje stále v Eastern Kingdoms i development mapě. *4.0.0.11927 Promazaný tileset společně z ground effectem, některé ADT jsou srovnány a některé smazány. Naopak jsou tu ADT nové, na místech kde předtím nic nebylo, jsou prázdné, občas modelovaný terén. Jedna ze tří jeskyní je odstraněna a před jednou z nich je WMO model výtahu pro Thunder Bluff. Jak se dostat na Designer Island ? *Model Editing - Map swapp - Download Page. *WoW Alpha & Beta Klienti. *Do WotLK stačí pouze portnutí, od WotLK vyžaduje portnutí mít v souborech navíc data této části mapy jinak to hodí WoW Error, X 16303 Y -16173 Z 41 MapID 451. Galerie LoadScreenCave.jpg|Loading Screen pro celej development designer053.jpg|Minimapa 0.5.3 di.jpg|Minimapa 1.0.0 Designer Island, maoa.jpg|Designer Island, Minimapa 1.12.1 WoWScrnShot_012813_213405.jpg|Designer Island, sál uvnitř chrámu WoWScrnShot_090613_150422.jpg|Designer Island, Uvnitř mušle WoWScrnShot_090613_150506.jpg|Designer Island, Cesta do chrámu WoWScrnShot_090613_150530.jpg|Designer Island, První schodiště WoWScrnShot_090613_150550.jpg|Designer Island, Chrám WoWScrnShot_090613_150601.jpg|Designer Island, Vstup do chrámu WoWScrnShot_090613_150640.jpg|Designer Island, Nejmenší jeskyně WoWScrnShot_090613_150713.jpg|Designer Island, Střední jeskyně WoWScrnShot_090613_150723.jpg|Designer Island, Střední jeskyně WoWScrnShot_090613_150748.jpg|Designer Island, Největší jeskyně WoWScrnShot_090613_151516.jpg|Designer Island, Největší jeskyně WoWScrnShot_090613_151537.jpg|Designer Island, Největší jeskyně - Vstup z druhé strany mapy wmo.jpg|Dostupné mapy pro WMO na Designer Islandu WoWScrnShot_031513_001524.jpg|Designer Island, 4.0.0.11927 WoWScrnShot_031513_001518.jpg|Designer Island 4.0.0.11927, ulita BossDesignWorkshopDragonIsle.jpg|UPDATE 5.11.2017 - Battle for Azeroth BossDesignWorkshop020.jpg|UPDATE 5.11.2017 - Battle for Azeroth BossDesignWorkshop024.jpg|UPDATE 5.11.2017 - Battle for Azeroth BossDesignWorkshop033.jpg|UPDATE 5.11.2017 - Battle for Azeroth WoWScrnShot 121117 092702.jpg|0.8.0.3734 Dragonisles_D.WMO WoWScrnShot 121017 220035.jpg|0.7.0.3694 Dragonisles_D.WMO